


A Night in Her Body

by Hadronix



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bodyswap, F/F, Is it Masturbation if you're in someone else's body?, Masturbation, Ophelia in Soleil's body, Soleil in Ophelia's body, Soleil's and Ophelia's 'B' Support Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadronix/pseuds/Hadronix
Summary: Ophelia Dusk, growing far too tired to deal with Soleil's constant stalking, decides the best course of action is to switch bodies so that even she would get tired of chasing herself. She would then make the terms to undo the spell...Unfortunately, not only does Soleil actually like being in Ophelia's body, but Ophelia-in-Soleil's body can't cast her magic, because her magic is in Soleil-in-Ophelia's body.





	A Night in Her Body

**Author's Note:**

> What could have happened if Ophelia was unable to get her body back in time. Soleil and Ophelia's B-support, with a side of F!Corrin and Ophelia's S-support... where the S stands for Sex.

Trained eyes looked over the camp as Soleil tried to find the jewel in the night sky. Not a literal jewel, but she might as well shine like one. Ever since the day Soleil saw Ophelia, she just knew, in that moment, that she was the one. Her father spoke of how he and Odin has a bond that cannot be broken, Soleil believes she feels a similar bond with Ophelia…

Now if only she could get Ophelia to realize the same.

So she approached it the way that only she knows, which is flirting with the Dark Mage and trying to get her to join her for tea. She always, however, always declines, and it irks Soleil to no end! How can she recognize what they could have if she kept trying to push her away? So she did the obvious and pushed harder.

Which is exactly why she is creeping around camp, with the undeniably beautiful lady within eyesight, practicing her spells. She could go and approach her now, if Soleil weren’t currently heavily invested in the other woman’s body, her flair for magic, the way she shifted from one motion to the next. Soleil could literally stand here for days and be content just watching this beauty perform her feats…

But that wouldn’t get any progress on getting her, as such, she takes a breath and approaches her once more. “Ophelia, the star that shines in the night, always lighting a path from me to you.” She smoothly states as the other woman takes a short break.

“Soleil?!” She reacts, perhaps a bit more agitated than usual, “Why do you keep following me?” She pouts, looking rather bothered.

“All I ask if for but a moment of your time. Just you and me.” Soleil smiles, trying to soothe the other woman.

“My answer hasn’t changed from before, Soleil.” The pout has turned into a frown, “I’m not going to keep asking you to follow me.”

“Why must you be so determined to keep us apart?” A step forward, “Just some tea, you and me.”

“Very well, if you wish to keep chasing me, then…” Ophelia’s eyes shine, “A flick of my wrist and a click of my tongue, ha!” The world around Soleil went dark for but a moment…

And she could see again, “Huh?” Soleil muttered, “Wait, what?” She noticed her pitch is higher than normal and… how come she can see herself? “Is that me?”

“Ah ha! It worked.” She… her, what? “I found an old grimoire containing this spell, it’s a body-transfer spell.” Ophelia… Soleil… just, the other woman proudly states, puffing up her… no her own… chest. “Even you would get tired of chasing yourself around.”

“I’m… you?” Soleil looked her body over and sure enough, she is in Ophelia’s body. In that moment, her brain fried, she’s… Ophelia?

“Now, we shall discuss…”

“I’m in your body?” Soleil echoes, “Oh… hee hee.” She starts giggling, “This is great! I won’t need to chase you because I  **am** you!” Soleil does a twirl in her new body, then she gasps, “Oh! I have got to find a private room with a mirror!”

“Soleil? Wait!” Ophelia-in-Soleil’s body shouts, “Oh no… a flick of my wrist and a click of my tongue…” And nothing happens. “What?!” She tries again as she chases herself down, does her magic not work in Soleil’s body? “Please, wait!” Unfortunately for Ophelia, Soleil dashes into the only place where Ophelia can’t go without breaking doors down.

Her room, and by her room, she means Ophelia’s room. Soleil-in-Ophelia’s body giggles as she grabs the nearest full-body mirror and plops it on the bed beside her. “How does this work?” She asks as she notices a tingling sensation, is this what it is like to control magic? “Uh, silencing ward.” She gestures towards the door… causing the knocking to cease. “Ooo! Locking spell!” Soleil grins triumphantly as the door handle ceases to move. “Now then…” Completely satisfied with her now-available mana pool, Soleil moves in front of the mirror, looking over her new body. “Oh, my sweet Ophelia.” She giggles, Ophelia looks so adorable when she flushes.

She moves her hands to touch her body, feeling the distinct tingling sensation, far different from what the new magic feels like. Keeping her headband in place, Soleil works to remove the, admittedly revealing, outfit that all Dark Mages seem to love to use. “Ooo… haah.” Soleil takes a breath as she observes herself. “Someone is well-developed… hee hee.” Seeming happy with the now-perky breasts being free from their confines, Soleil then goes to move the lower half, all the while staring herself down in the mirror. “Wow, you are a jewel, Ophelia.” How does she manage this look? She’s… beyond divine.

And Soleil wants more.

Doing just that, she glides her hands over her body, relishing in the smoothness of her skin. She also felt a tinge of jealousy on just how smooth Ophelia’s body is. “I have got to know your secret… oh, right!” Temporarily distracted, Soleil looks over Ophelia’s make-up desk. “So, some skin cream? Maybe? Or does she just have a spell for it?” Drawer by drawer went by, but nothing that suggested skin smoothness came up, but… “Oh… my, you dirty woman.” Ophelia seems to have acquired several pleasure toys. Her face flushes as she looks them over, four different dildos of varying sizes and lengths, a strap-on and a… double-sided dildo? Is she with someone? Shaking that thought aside, she instead goes for the other normal ones, leaving the strap-on and double-sided one behind.

Back in front of the body-mirror and with her set of toys on the bed, she finally gets around to removing the lower half of the outfit. “Oh… haah!” The very air around Soleil enticed Ophelia’s curvy body. “The Chosen One, indeed.” She giggles, then gasps as she slowly drags her fingers across her new body. “Mmm…” Soleil slowly lowers herself onto the bed, placing a pillow on her back, giving her just enough support to see Ophelia’s body in full glory. Smooth skin, curvy body, generous breasts, and one enticing core. “...ah!” She squeaks as a finger glides around her body, “Oh… Ophelia, you beauty.” She bites her lip as she applies more pressure across her body. “I love how you feel.” Her heart races as her movements increase, wanting to hear more of this Dark Mage’s voice, the sudden rises in pitch, the way her face is flushed.

It only invites more.

She plops a finger into her mouth and brings that finger to her core, letting out a gasp of pure pleasure as it slips in without issue. “G-Gods…” She instantly clenches her inner walls around her finger, “So… sensitive.” She couldn’t help but curl up in ecstasy, having great difficulty in watching Ophelia’s body squirm in her bed. “Oh, more, please…” She gasps as she already feels her orgasm peaks. “That was so…” Panting, she immediately decides she wants more. “How many more sounds can I get out of your mouth, my beauty?” She reaches for the smallest of the dildos, unsure of which one she actually uses. “Better safe, haah… than sorry.”

Thanks to the juices almost overflowing from her core, she was easily able to slip the fake-penis in, instantly recoiling in another wave of pleasure. “And, haah, that barely… gods! Hits everything,  **aah** !” A second one comes and goes. Her breathing is coming in ragged. “I want… more, please.” Yet, she could barely get her arms to…

A flair of magic goes off and Soleil-in-Ophelia’s body stiffens. Without a proper understanding of magic, she has no idea who removed one of the wards. Odin? Oh, gods! If Ophelia’s father comes in and sees her like… “Ophelia?” No, it’s… Lady Corrin?

The Draconic Princess pokes her head in, before quickly closing the door and waving her hand before doing literally anything else. And wow… she has a stunning dress on. It seems she washed recently, too. Her hair is still slightly damp, and even from here, she can pick up the distinct smell of perfume, but why is she here? “Oph… Oh!” Lady Corrin gasps as she looks over Ophelia’s body, her face burning an intense red.

“L-Lady C-Corrin?” She stutters out, a little too over the edge for a better response.

“You couldn’t help yourself?” The shock turns to a rather strange smirk she has never seen on the princess’s face before, “So, what were imaging, hm?” Lady Corrin swings her hips as she closes in on her, almost in a predatory way, “What sort of darkened, dirty thoughts were floating through my lovely Ophelia Dusk’s mind?”

Soleil-in-Ophelia’s mind fried, but it did occur to her exactly why Ophelia owned a strap-on and double-ended dildo. Ophelia and Lady Corrin are… together. “I, uh, um, I…” She stutters.

“Are you okay?” Corrin leans in and places a hand on her forehead, giving Soleil a pretty good view of Corrin’s breasts. “I should of known better, you’re still heated from starting without me.” Corrin smiles a gentle smile, while closing in for a kiss. “I hope you saved enough for me.” Soleil could only lie there as Corrin claimed the kiss.

She couldn’t get herself to do anything. Never in a million years would she expect to share a kiss with the Lady Corrin. And another million years for it to happen in Ophelia’s divine body. “Oh, g-gods…” Soleil sighs, completely overwhelmed by the surge of pleasure, “C-Corrin…”

Corrin’s giggle comes out so sultry, “One moment… love.” Soleil could only weakly nod as she went over to Ophelia’s dresser, “Alright.” Corrin comes back, dress and all, with the strap-on barely peeking out from under the dress. Soleil bit her lip as Corrin climbed onto bed, gently re positioning Soleil, causing her to gasp. Corrin’s red eyes were boring into her. “Well, I suppose it might get a bit hot in here…” She says in a sultry manner, ever-so-slowly pulling the dress over her, allowing Soleil to take notice of the distinct lack of anything under them.

“W-Wow…” Soleil gasps as she drunk in the sight. Why was her old body so… inferior to these two beauties?

With Corrin’s face now flushing, she positions herself over Soleil, “Relax.” Corrin coos at her, slowly moving the strap-on dildo right at her core. “It’s just you and me tonight.” Corrin breathes as Soleil lets out a cry of pleasure. “S-someone’s… really sensitive.” Corrin smiles as she literally slides in, with less issue than when Soleil slipped her fingers in. “And s-so wet…”

“You are… so… wonderful.” Soleil breathes. “M-More, please.”

“Can’t e-even… gods!” Corrin cries out, reaching an orgasm. “This d-double-sided… d-dildo was the… b-b-best idea.” Corrin has yet to slow down, though. Even with Soleil crying out her third climax, Corrin kept going.

She has never been so high in her life. “Oh, gods…”

Corrin smiles, then bites her lips, as she continues to thrust, unwilling to stop. “Haah, I love you so much, Ophelia.”

“I love you too, Corrin.” She replies in kind, “So please more.” She doesn’t want this to end.

“The whole night.” Corrin replies, “Just you and me.” A pause, as her thrusts have finally slowed down, “Our first night.”

“A night I’ll never forget.” Soleil nods. Corrin slowly lowers herself next to Soleil-in-Ophelia’s body, heaving in deep breaths. “Do you need a moment.”

Corrin giggles, then presses her nose on the other, “I think you need it more. How many times did you… before I arrived?”

“Twice.” Soleil admits. “The one you gave me far surpassed the others, though.”

“Only the best for my dear Ophelia Dusk.” Another kiss. A sound echoed on the door, “Wh-what?!” Corrin squeaked, quickly trying to scramble for her dress, “I thought I was the only other one with the unlock spell!?”

“Thank you,  **father** .” And with that statement, in came Ophelia-in-Soleil’s body, both with Odin and Laslow in tow. “ **Soleil** !” She nearly screamed.

“What are you doing in here, Soleil? Get out!” Corrin screamed back, clutching a portion of the blanket to cover her body. Unfortunately, Soleil-in-Ophelia’s body couldn’t really do much. “And you two! What has gotten into you!” She glares at Odin and Laslow, both looking truly uncomfortable.

“Lady Corrin, please, one moment.” Odin states, “There is a misunderstanding.”

“Th-there is.” Laslow nods, “Daughter! You will use Ophelia’s magic to… switch your bodies back?” He looks with uncertainty at Ophelia-in-Soleil’s body.

“‘A flick of my wrist and a click of my tongue’.” She quotes, “Do it, Soleil!”

With most of the eyes on her sprawled form on the bed, she nods, “A flick of… my wrist and a… click of my tongue.” With that, the world went dark for a half-second more.

“Will someone please explain what is going on!?” Corrin finally asks as Soleil-in-Soleil’s body stumbles backwards.

“My Chosen Daughter found a forbidden…”

“Keep it clear.” Corrin glares.

“She found a tome with a body-swapping spell.” Odin amends. “She used that spell on Soleil, but realized that her magic is in her body, so she couldn’t undo it.”

“Ophelia?” Corrin turned her gaze on Ophelia.

“She… wouldn’t stop… stalking me.”

“Please, excuse us Lady Corrin. Come, daughter.” Laslow guides Soleil out of the room.

“I’ll um… go now.” Odin departs quickly after.

Ophelia looks at Corrin, and Corrin looks at Ophelia. The Draconic Princess snaps the door closed with magic, locks it, and silences it once more. “Why?” Is the first thing she asks, “Why today?”

“My deepest apologies… love.” Ophelia sincerely states, “I was just so…”

“Why tonight? Did you not… want to be with me?” Somehow Corrin came to that conclusion, “You would rather send your stalker on  **me** ?!”

“No, please. Be at peace and listen.” With tears streaming down Corrin’s face, she nods, “I was hoping that would get her to stop following me, then we could discuss the terms to undoing the spell, but I hadn’t thought my magic would stay in my body, and she just ran off…” Ophelia looks away, ashamed. “And don’t think for a second I don’t want to share myself with anyone else. I. Am. Yours.”

Reassured, Corrin finally lies back down onto the bed. “Alright. But don’t screw up like that again.” Corrin buries her body onto Ophelia’s.

“I won’t. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
